sslfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ebon Blade
The Ebon Blade consists of Death Knights who no longer follow the Lich King. Though The Knights of The Ebon Blade is lead by Darrion Mograine, the Highlord has put Lord Aegeus Freeman in charge of sections of the anti-scourge force. Creation The Knights of the Ebon Blade were originally an army of Scourge death knights trained in the halls of Acherus. They were created (or so they were told) for the purposes of destroying both the Scarlet Crusade in their enclave east of Tyr's Hand, and the Argent Dawn at Light's Hope Chapel. In truth, the entire plan was conceived by the Lich King himself not to destroy the Argent Dawn, but rather to use the death knight legion as bait to lure out the Highlord of the resurgent Order of the Silver Hand, Tirion Fordring. During the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, where ten thousand Scourge faced off against three hundred defenders of the Light, the corrupted Ashbringer wielded by the death knight commander, Highlord Darion Mograine, refused to obey its wielder. When Fordring arrived, his powers of the Light prove too great for even ten thousand to oppose, and Mograine ordered his death knights to surrender. Fordring scoldED Mograine for his foolishness and told him that Arthas sent him and his death knights on a suicide mission. As they await the paladin's judgment, they witnessed a vision of Mograine's father, Alexandros, the legendary Ashbringer himself. He told his son that he would one day wield the Ashbringer and use it to mete out justice, but "that day is not today". The Lich King himself arrived not long afterwards and confirmed that he had indeed sent the death knights to their deaths in order to bring Fordring out of hiding. Enraged by this treachery, Mograine attacked, but the Lich King swated him aside in one hit and focused his attention on Fordring, incapacitating him with a crippling spell and knocking back the Argent soldiers who charged in. Remembering the words spoken by his father, Mograine threw the corrupted Ashbringer to Fordring, whose powers of the Light succeeded in purifying it. With the purified blade in hand, Fordring charged into the Lich King and threw him back. Leaving their battle for another day, the lord of the Scourge fleed back to Northrend, warning Tirion that "Next time we meet, paladin, it won't be on holy ground". After Arthas' departure, Fordring called for the union of the Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand into theArgent Crusade, intended to bring the war toIcecrownitself. Mograine pledged himself and his knights to the same cause, naming his new order the Knights of the Ebon Blade. With their free will restored, Mograine and his death knights returned to Acherus and capture it, destroying the Scourge remnants within. After the re-capture of the Acherus, Mograine apoints seven sub Leaders, only two of these Leaders are known; Aegeus Freeman who has the title of Lord and is the lowest of the seven and Denaria Deathrobber, who is a Commander. Bases The Ebon Blade's primary base is Acherus: The Ebon Hold in the Eastern Plaguelands, and is the location of the death knight trainers. Two other bases in Northrend are Ebon Watch in Zul'Drak and Shadow Vault in Icecrown.They have also claimed a Base in Duskwood, naming it the Ebon Tower. Category:Organizations